


The Nights Get a Little Bit Frozen

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe- Modern Setting - Freeform, Alternate Universe- No Magic, Book Shop Remus, Cerebral Palsy, Disabled Character, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, New Years, singer!Sirius
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-27
Updated: 2015-12-27
Packaged: 2018-05-09 15:58:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5546306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sirius Black reflects on how lucky and loved he is as he and his lover, Remus Lupin, celebrate their 2 year anniversary.  It might have been a long day, and neither might be entirely happy, but they both know they're exactly where they're meant to be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Nights Get a Little Bit Frozen

**Author's Note:**

> For the anon request-maybe you could write a quick little something something with either Remus or Sirius with a mobility impairment of some sort
> 
> So this is basically a pre-emptive sequel to a long, get-together fic where Remus has spastic Cerebral Palsy and meets Sirius (who is a up and coming singer) through getting hired at James and Lily's bookshop. This is basically just a snippet of what happens after that fic about 2 years later. That fic won't be posted for a while, I have quite a lot to get done. This only got written because I was stuck on a train all day (as it is I'm still at my office and want to cry forever--but at least I have internet now). But I thought it was sweet as I was in a fluffy mood, so... *shrug*. Have some fluff.

Clink. Sfffft. Thud. Clink. Sfffft. Thud. Clink. Sfffft. Thud. Clink. Sfffft. Thud. 

Feet scraping the pavement as he walked, Remus was careful with his crutches today because it wasn’t an especially good day. His right hand was low functioning, barely able to hold the handle of his crutch, but he was making it. As he always did. And with a smile because it was a special night tonight.

Sirius didn’t even think about his altered pace anymore, or the change in his gait as he and Remus walked now. Not even as the wind picked up furious and frigid in the late December night as they left the shop and began the slow trek up the pavement to the curry shop where an order was waiting.

An order, and a bottle of wine Sirius had bribed the owner to pick up for him because they’d gone there so often now it was like they were family. Family they paid for food, of course, but instead of a scowl when he asked for the wine, he got a grin. “Celebrating, are you?”

“Anniversary,” was the reply with the cheeky wink and Roshin merely grinned and nodded because he’d been there for the first date. And nearly every date after.

Back outside, Remus wrinkled his nose as his beanie slipped, and Sirius didn’t think twice as he reached over with the hand not holding the curry, and adjusted it. “I’m texting Uber.”

“Sirius…”

 

And ah, there was the scowl because on his bad days especially, Remus was more determined to make the walk than usual, but Sirius was having none of it.

“It’s freezing out here and it’s a twenty minute walk home. You’ll be the first to complain when your masala sauce is the consistency of clotted cream, and I’ll never hear the sodding end of it.” Sirius wasn’t even looking up as he spoke, instead thumbing through his apps as he ordered the car. There was one less than four minutes away.

The huff showed Remus’ displeasure, but he merely leant on his crutch and turned his face up to the sky because it opened up and began to snow fat flakes, unlike the usual, ugly London sleet which tended to be the precursor for the New Year. Sirius moved toward his boyfriend, reaching out to cup his cheek fondly because although Remus looked well annoyed, he was beautiful. Remus couldn’t seem to help himself either, leaning into Sirius’ hand with a small sigh.

“James and Lily coming tonight?”

“No.” Sirius voice, a bare whisper as though he was attempting not to disturb the gentle flakes now clinging to the ends of Remus’ curls, drifted round them like a prayer. “Just us.”

Remus’ cheeks pinked and his lips formed a word without sound that Sirius was pretty sure was, “Good.”

The uber drive arrived, small car but blasting heat, and what would have taken them near to a half hour with Remus’ aching muscles and stiff joints, took less than a minute and a half. Sirius was happy to pass up two twenties—it was the holidays after all and tonight was special so it made him feel extra generous.

Remus wasn’t paying attention to Sirius’ over-payment as he eased his crutches out first, his legs second, and grunted as he righted himself on the kerb. Sirius saw the uber driver staring with an open mouth, and fought the urge to punch him in the face, but it would have earned him absolutely no affection from his boyfriend. Learnt that the hard way, he had.

Instead he wished idly that he could take back some of the money but in the end, he couldn’t care. Not when they were making their way to the building the pair of them afforded just a hair above comfortably—Remus needed a building with a lift as it was near impossible to find a ground-floor flat these days.

Remus pushed the faded number three with the tip of his crutch as he leant on Sirius’ shoulder and shook some of the melting snow drops from his hair. Small, curly tendrils stuck to his forehead and it took physical restraint for Sirius not to drop the bags, grab Remus by the face, and kiss him silly in the lift until they were kicked out.

Instead he clutched onto the paper tighter, hearing the crinkle as it bowed beneath his grip—but what did he care? He was in love, damn it. 

The doors opened with a heavy creak and not for the first time he thought, ‘one of these days this lift is going to refuse to work any longer and we’ll be trapped.’

Sirius held the door with his foot as Remus made his way out. The clink, sffft, thud muted by the old carpet which had been there at least since the seventies. The short jangle of Remus’ keys sent a shiver up Sirius’ spine because the next sound would be their flat door opening, and rush of warm air because Sirius had purposefully left the heat going all day—he had plans with no intentions of being interrupted by chilly drafts.

He smiled at the sound of Remus’, “Ahhh finally,” because it had been a long day. Mary was poorly, Lily and James left early for their holiday, and Frank begged off half the day because he and Alice were visiting his mum later that night. It left Remus to mind the shop until closing and on bad days, it was easier said than done.

Sirius had been by twice, between recording, but his schedule demanded his presence at the studio more than not if they were going to make it by a summer release. Not for the first time he wondered if it would pay off, but with Remus now reaching for him, a kiss to celebrate they were finally home, what did he care?

“Mm, food?”

Sirius grinned against Remus’ lips. “And wine, if you’re keen. Got your favourite.” He reached into the curry bag, tucked against the small, plastic take-away containers of curry sauce and rice, and pulled out the black bottle with the label bearing the image of a wolf.

Remus laughed, shaking his head. “I’m going to put on something more comfortable, then. Set it up, yeah?”

Sirius’ earlier plan to have a romantic picnic on the building’s roof was thwarted by the sudden rush of cold and snow, but he had a contingency, of course. He was Sirius Black after all, and when you lived a life of mostly disaster, back-up plans came as second nature.

Remus used only one crutch to walk now, giving his spastic hand a short break, and made his way slowly down to their bedroom. When the door shut, Sirius went to work, bringing out their softest duvet, and dragged it down to his studio. He’d cleaned it early for this purpose, putting all his instruments back on the wall, clearing away any old mess and sheets of music he’d been scribbling on for days. The chair-shaped pouf with the memory foam was placed at the low table he’d dragged in from the lounge, and the duvet laid out beneath it now. Several pillows lined round it, and he was able to light the candles and set the food in the centre before he heard Remus calling from the hall.

“Sirius? Where are you? And where the hell did the table go?”

“In my studio!”

Pushing the door, Remus poked his head inside. He was sans crutches now, which meant using the wall to keep himself balanced. His bare feet— knees turned in now that he’d taken off his orthotics for the day—he’d been wearing them less and less lately—dragged a bit as he stepped in, the side of his big toe making a slight noise on the carpet. “What are you doing?”

“Well,” Sirius said, flapping his hands down at his sides a bit uselessly, “happy anniversary.”

Remus’ eyes fixed on the table, the chair, the food and candles. His head shook and his smile wobbled just a little. “Oh. I. I…oh.”

“Did you forget?” Sirius asked with a small laugh, reaching for his hand. 

Remus took it and pulled him close for a kiss. “No, of course not. I just didn’t think we were doing anything since you were so busy and you’ve been so tired lately.”

“Surprise,” Sirius whispered against his lips. “I love you, Moonbeam.”

Remus’ right hand, though his fingers were clenched tight into an almost-fist bent hard at the wrist, pressed against his hip as his left hand curled into Sirius’ shirt. “I love you.”

“Good,” Sirius said. “Now we eat, then I give you your gift.”

“This isn’t my gift?” Remus asked as he pulled away, taking the most careful, deliberate steps he could. When he reached the edge of the duvet he dropped carefully to stiff knees and pulled himself over to the chair before twisting his body to sit. He let out a sigh of relief as the memory foam settled round him.

“Mm, this is part of it, but I think you’ll like the rest better.”

Remus’ eyebrows went up. “Oh?”

Sirius waggled his brows as he flopped onto one of the other poufs. “Indeed.”

“Any hints?” Remus reached for the rice, tipping it expertly onto his plate before covering it with the bright red masala sauce.

“Well…” Sirius tapped his chin thoughtfully with one hand, the other reaching for the naan. He took a big bite and smiled round the bread. “It rhymes with flow schmob.”

He couldn’t help but delight in the way Remus’ cheeks pinked and his eyes got a little wider, pupils a little more blown wide. “Ah. Well…” Remus cleared his throat in that decidedly shy way he did almost everything—the shy way which had once given Sirius reason to assume he wasn’t a rude, crass, incredibly antagonistic person under all his curls and dimples and adorably large nose.

“Thought so.”

Remus smiled, his overbite touching his bottom lip as he shook his head. “Don’t get smug, you arse.”

“I can be smug if I want. I’m being romantic. Stop killing the mood, Moony.”

Rolling his eyes, Remus balanced his plate on his knee and they began to eat. Their conversation went into the usual territory. Sirius whinged about his long day, vowed he’d be a happy man if he never set eyes on a cup of hot water with lemon and honey ever again, said his manager was out to destroy him before he even got started.

Remus quietly complained about the customers—their habits of infantilising him the moment they saw him get up to try and assist them in their purchases—then talked about the nicer ones who didn’t seem to care. “I was hoping to close early,” Remus said, reaching for the wine Sirius poured out. “But of course ten minutes before I hung the closed sign a dozen people walked through the door.”

“Is that when I got there?” Sirius asked.

“Just before.” Remus drained his glass, set his empty plate on the table, and leant back. “Now, where’s my gift?”

Sirius’ whole body went tense, desire coiling in his belly, and it took all his concentration not to shove his still half-full plate to the floor. Instead, with trembling hands, he put everything on the table, then crawled on all fours until he was perched between his lover’s cocked knees.

“Well, we’re going to start here,” Sirius said, his voice low. He dragged his nails along the soft material of Remus’ pyjama bottoms, his tongue coming out to draw along his lower lip. “And then I think you should fuck me.”

Remus let out an involuntary groan, his left hand fisting against Sirius’ shoulder. “Gnn, yessss.”

Loving that he could take apart his overly-articulate boyfriend with a handful of words, Sirius buried his face in Remus’ crotch and nosed it, feeling the bulge swelling. He needed no help from Remus as he eased the elastic down round his lover’s waist, throwing the bottoms to the side as he quickly went to work.

Sirius, being that he loved this almost as much as he loved Remus inside of him, was very well practised and it didn’t take long before Remus was gasping his name, on the verge of orgasm. That wasn’t where Sirius wanted the night to end, however, so he pulled away, climbing up Remus’ body. The chair eased back against their combined weight as Sirius buried his nose in Remus’ neck, sucking lightly at his pulse point.

Remus’ left leg began to spasm, and Sirius lifted his head only a fraction. “Keep going?”

“Fuck,” Remus gasped, “yes. Keep going, ignore it.”

“It’s already forgotten,” Sirius said in a low, breathy whisper. He had the lube sitting beside the chair, tucked under the corner of the duvet as a surprise, and before long he had his own jeans off, Remus slicked up, and he was straddling his lover. They took it slow, for lack of prep, but soon enough he was riding his boyfriend, gasping his name against Remus’ lips.

“Fuck. I fucking…I love you, Sirius,” Remus breathed, the words stuttered with his own orgasm. His left hand was holding Sirius’ hip tight as he thrust up as best he could.

Sirius wasn’t far behind, spilling between them as he fisted himself, kissing Remus hot and desperately, feeling every emotion swelling up inside him all at once. Love, adoration, attraction, awe. He was left in a state of perpetual wonder sometimes, how a person like this could love him.

Sirius Black, he of the needy moods and shitty past, and constant bad attitude.

But Remus made him feel beautiful, and with a person like Remus who was so amazing there were hardly words for it, he often couldn’t wrap his head round it. Not that he was complaining, he mused as he eased himself down and reached for something to mop up the mess.

Remus laughed as his belly grew sticky, but his hand went into Sirius’ hair, petting it gently as Sirius rested his cheek against Remus’ thigh. “I think that gives new meaning to the phrase ‘happy anniversary.’”

Sirius grinned up at him. “Now aren’t you extra pleased James and Lily weren’t invited over?”

Giggling more, Remus sat up a bit and drew his hand down Sirius’ arm until their fingers were threaded together. “Help me up, yeah? Let’s move this to the bed and we can put on a film and cuddle. It’s snowing, after all and tomorrow’s New Years Eve.”

It was a tradition, a three day marathon of shitty films and take away and hot cocoa and tea. Mimicking the two years prior they’d been stuck inside Remus’ old flat after their first date when the entire city shut down with a snow-storm the likes of London hadn’t seen in over sixty years. It was the moment Sirius and Remus both realised their bad starts and rows and tentative friendship leading to tentative dating all meant something wonderful.

It was the moment they looked at each other and thought, “Yes. This is what I’ve been looking for my entire life.”

Getting up, Sirius twisted his back a few times, wincing at the gentle pops before he pulled Remus to his feet. Naked and slow, they made their way back to the bedroom where the messy duvet and Sirius’ too-many pillows waited for them. Remus crawled into the bed, getting comfortable as Sirius flicked on the telly, firing up his xbox to load up their Netflix. He put on the first film their queue recommended—some rom-com Remus had been watching a few weeks ago.

The sappy music started and Sirius turned toward his lover, letting Remus’ stiff arm come round him to hold him. He pressed his nose into Remus’ neck and breathed him in, basking.

“Good anniversary?”

“Stupid question,” Remus chastised.

“Yes well, I’m asking it anyway.”

With a laugh, Remus leant his head down and pressed a soft kiss to the top of Sirius’ head. “Yes, love. Very, incredibly, amazingly good. In fact I’m not sure how you’ll top next year’s.”

There was a tiny thrill creeping up his spine at the thought that there would be a next year. And one after that. And as many as the universe would allow. Sirius would treasure each one. He didn’t need the film, or the curry, or tea or cocoa. He just needed these arms and this chest, and the stiff legs carefully wedging themselves between his. He just needed the soft whispers of tomorrow, and he would be content.


End file.
